


Running Around the Sun

by MysticAuroras



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (Movies)
Genre: Apartment, Canon Continuation, Changing seasons, Comfort, Family, Friendship, From TikTok, Gay, M/M, Max cant stop thinking about Rooster, Max/Duke (Platonic), Memories, New York, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rooster cant stop thinking about Max, Summer, They will eventually see each other again, Winter, farm, other characters to be added - Freeform, rooftop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuroras/pseuds/MysticAuroras
Summary: (Continuing from the movies)After arriving back in the city and a few days after Liam has started preschool, Max finds himself thinking about the farm everyday. Thinking about Rooster everyday.His friends want to know what is going on, but he keeps it to himself as he awaits the next trip to the farm.-I’m sure. Rooster’s words comforted him. Max smiled. He took a deep breath and started to howl. The wind carried it and spread it to the city, stray dogs joining in, humans cursing under their breath and cats hissing joined the night. Max grimaced. Rooster’s right. Howling is meant for the farm, not for the city.-Hi a TikTok comment section said that I should write this so I am doing my best.
Relationships: Max/Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Running Around the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuing on from the movies.

Max stared out the window. The sun was shining onto New York City, the bright light reflecting off of tall buildings in the distance. Birds chirped and car horns honked a familiar city sound.

Max whined as he looked around, glancing over every detail he could see. Somebody walking their dog, a man selling hotdogs at a stand, cats chasing one another in the alleys.

“What are you thinking about, Max?” Max turned and saw the familiar fuzzy face of his friend Duke. Duke’s tail was wagging hard behind him.

Max sighed, “nothing, Duke.” He looked out through the window once more before jumping down from the sofa he was standing on. “Okay, buddy!” Duke giggled and followed him around the apartment floor.

Max looked at him before curling up and laying down on his soft green bed. He grunted and closed his eyes. Memories of the farm came back to him. 

The air whistled as trees rustled in the wind. Max looked up at Rooster, the taller dog was staring straight ahead and up at the moon. Max followed his gaze. He took a deep breath and smiled. “Howling, “ Rooster started, “it’s good for ya’.” Max huffed. “Seems like it.” 

“What’s wrong?” Rooster asked him, his eyes softening. “I just wish I could spend forever here but…” Max’s voice broke off. He sighed and looked down. “We’re leaving in the morning.” He left Rooster shift beside him and looked over. “The city is your home. It’s where your family is.” That was all Rooster said. I know that, but if it was just different… He thought.

“You’ll come back another day.” Rooster’s tone was more gentle. Max started to become more hopeful. “Are you sure?” He asked him, his eyes locked with Rooster.

“I’m sure.”

Max then woke up to a red bandana in front of him the next day, and he eagerly put it on. Max opened his eyes and looked down. The bandana was still around his neck. He smiled. “Oh Rooster, I can’t wait till we are back and I can see you again.” He whispered.

Duke raised his head. “What?” The mutt was opening the window to get onto the fire escape platform. Max quickly raised his head. “Nothing!” He barked. Max got up and followed Duke through the window. 

“Hey guys!” a familiar voice called from above. Duke and Max looked up. Gidget was wagging her tail with a big smile. “Can I come to join you?” She yelled. Max looked over at Duke. “Uh, yeah, sure!” He yelled back. Max stood up and wagged his tail, watching Gidget walk hurriedly down the ladders to meet them.

“So what’s up?” Gidget asked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “Nothing, just,” Max paused and looked above the apartment rooftops in the direction of the farm. “Just enjoying the city, y’know?” He laughed nervously.

Gidget sat in between the two boys. “I was just talking to Norman. Hu and the cat lady are getting along well. He kind of blends in!” She exclaimed. Max’s brow furrowed. “He’s a tiger. He doesn’t blend in that well.” Gidget looked at him. “He’s still a cat! Better with the cat lady rather than the circus!”

“The circus seems so terrible. I’m glad he enjoys it here!” Duke chimed in. Max rolled his eyes. The adventures of rescuing Hu was only a few days ago. “I’d never like to do that again.” Max laid down and rested his chin on his paws.

“So when are you guys going back to the farm again? I’m assuming not until Liam is done with preschool for a while.” Gidget asked. Duke nodded. “Yeah, probably not until then. I don’t think it’s going to become very regular, visiting Rooster.”

Max winced. Not for a while. Duke continued on, “I think the kid gets a break during school, though. Kind of near the end of the season and into the start of the winter.” Oh. Winter. That’s right. But who would go to the farm for winter? “Winter?” Max held in a whine.

“Oh yeah, sure! Do you remember the holidays, Max?” Duke asked him. Max nodded solemnly. “But the farm..” Max closed his eyes. He opened them to find that he was scratching his neck again. 

“You really like the farm, don’t you, Max?” Gidget stared at him, her eyes were wide but she was bouncing. “Yeah. It’s neat I guess.” 

Gidget’s name was being called. They all looked up. “Well, gotta go!” Gidget turned away and started climbing up the ladder. “Bye Max!” 

“Bye.” Max stood up and went back through the window. He jumped onto the couch and stretched out. “You know, there’s nothing really bad about the farm. I’d like to go again!” Duke told him, grunting as he fit his way through.

“Yeah, yeah.” Max stared across the living room until his eyes grew heavy and sleep took him away.

He woke a bit later to Katie calling his name. “Max! Max!” Max’s head shot up and he ran over, panting. “Come on guys, let’s go get Liam!” He jumped up and down as Katie grabbed his leash. “We have to take that off now, you can wear it again when we’re back home.” She told him, pulling off the bandana.

Max knew she was going to do this just like every other time, but it still felt damning. Max shook out his fur as Katie clipped the leash to his collar. Next to her, Chuck held onto Duke’s leash. “Are we ready?” He asked the dogs. “Let’s go get him.” He opened the door of the apartment and they walked out of the building. 

The streets were becoming loud again with humans getting off of work. They passed parents holding onto their children, dogs barking from apartment windows, and tourists taking pictures of the scenery.

Max looked around. The sun was starting to dip down in the sky and soon, it would become sunset. They approached the preschool building and a woman opened the door. The humans started talking with one another and then out ran Liam. Max’s face lit up and his tail began to wag.

“Max!” The child exclaimed and hugged the dog. Max smiled. This is my kid. Liam let go and hugged Duke next, Duke and Max sharing joy-filled glances with one another. Katie started tugging on his leash as the family began to walk away. Max took one last glance at the building. “See you tomorrow!” The teacher waved.

The sun started to dip more in the sky as they arrived back home. Liam chased the dogs around, only to be cooed in by his parents. Max walked over to his water bowl and lapped up some of the cold droplets. The home felt happy once more, leaving Max smiling.

The little dog jumped onto the couch and licked Liam’s face. “Glad to have you home.” He whispered. Liam petted him until Duke jumped up onto the couch as well, settling into his lap. Max huffed and turned, giving them more room. Duke’s words from earlier echoed in his mind. Yeah, probably not until then. I don’t think it’s going to become very regular, visiting Rooster.

“Boys! Come on!” Katie called. Max lifted his head. When did I fall asleep? Duke jumped off the couch and was prancing at Katie’s heels. Katie opened a window and turned away to grab their food bowls. Max wagged his tail and jumped down, running across the floor to get onto the fire escape.

Katie set down Max and Duke’s food bowls. Max licked his lips and began to eat. Crickets chirped as the city began to settle. The sun has almost disappeared from the horizon and the moon has started to rise. Duke burped, finishing his food. “I’m going back in.” He told his friend before going back into the apartment.

Max wagged his tail and finished his food, shaking out his fur. The wind whistled, stirring his brown and white fur. He looked into the apartment but decided against going inside. He looked out and into the city. Apartment lights were turned off. 

“Max!” Katie called from inside. Max looked over his shoulder. “Are ya coming in?” She asked. Max whined and turned around. Katie smiled. “Don’t stay out for too long, then.” She reached an arm through and pet his head. Max smiled.

He looked up. The moon was getting higher in the sky by the second. Then he looked at the ladder. He started to climb up and to the roof. It took him a minute, being short and all. But when he got there, he felt relieved.

The roof is his safe space. Where he can share memories with others, all while gazing across the city skyline. Max settled near the edge and looked up at the sky. The moon was smaller here, compared to how it was on the farm. 

I’m sure. Rooster’s words comforted him. Max smiled. He took a deep breath and started to howl. The wind carried it and spread it to the city, stray dogs joining in, humans cursing under their breath and cats hissing joined the night. Max grimaced. Rooster’s right. Howling is meant for the farm, not for the city. 

He frowned. “I should go back. Liam needs me.” He sighed and got up, ready to leave the rooftop. He took one last look at the moon before climbing down.

**Author's Note:**

> A TikTok comment section wanted this so here you go. I might be updating later on as I have *a lot* more to go from here.


End file.
